The present invention relates to boats.
More particularly, the present invention relates to multipurpose boats of the general type disclosed in the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,778 issued on Jan. 21, 1969. Such multipurpose boats are suitable for being paddled, rigged as a sailboat, arranged for use with an outboard motor and/or used like a surfboard.
The present invention also relates to mechanism suitable for steering and maneuvering such boats when rigged with a sail as well as a cleat device usable thereon.